Moments
by Miss16Silent
Summary: Kehilangan seorang kekasih dapat membuat seorang pemuda tidak seperti biasanya,dan kini ia terlihat depresi. Akhirnya penyesalan pun terjadi di akhir. Dimana waktu tidak bisa terulang,dimana hanya tertinggal kenangan indah bersama gadis yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Rintikkan air mata selalu menemani,seiring perasaan menyesal yang menyelimuti, karena tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan.


_**a/n: Umm, halo readers sekalian^^, maaf ya belum selesai update cerita yang lain^^ tapi cerita oneshoot ini tiba-tiba muncul dan buat penasaran, jadi ya di buat deh. Untuk cerita lainnya, mungkin minggu depan? Karena kesibukkan di dunia nyata semakin padat jadi yah, sedikit tertunda updatenya^^. Ah iya sudah deh ya, semoga bisa menghayati cerita dibawah~ Lalu, semoga nyambung ceritanya ya^^ Resapi baik baik karena genre-nya termasuk Angst T^T**_

* * *

_**Selamat membaca~^^~**_

_**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin chu © Koge Donbo**_

_**Genre(s) : Angst/Romance**_

_**Warnings : AU, OOC, miss typo, dll**_

**.**

**.**

**~***_**Moments **__**© Miss16Silent**__***~**_

**.**

* * *

Musim penghujan sudah mulai. Terlihat langit kelam dari sekolah Sakuragaoka High School, tepatnya dari jendela kelas dimana kelas itu sudah mulai berkurang muridnya. Hanya tertinggal empat orang pemuda dan dua orang gadis saja. Bila dilihat dengan dekat, mereka adalah salah satu kelompok orang berpengaruh di sekolah. Karena salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang sangatlah populer. Kujyo Kazune. Pemuda tampan yang mempunyai peringkat satu di sekolah, mempunyai banyak fans dan teman, sifatnya yang cuek pun terkenal di kalangan guru dan murid.

Tampaknya sekolah sudah berakhir. Mereka pun membereskan barangnya untuk segera pulang. Namun, seorang Kujyo Kazune yang selalu bersama-sama karibnya, pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata apapun pada yang lain. Tentu saja sikapnya yang seperti itu tidak terlalu asing bagi mereka. Namun kali ini, bukanlah hal biasa. Mungkin bisa dibilang adalah hal yang luar biasa yang belum pernah terjadi selama mereka mengenalnya.

**.**

* * *

Aku meninggalkan kelas dengan segera. Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pada mereka. Toh itu sudah biasa kulakukan, mereka tidak akan mengejarku. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang begitu hening, nyaman, dan sedikit sinar matahari menyorot melewati jendela di lorong sekolah ini, membuang semua pikiran negatif yang selalu menghampiriku sejak setahun lalu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku berhenti sejenak, tubuhku terkaku karena kurasa ada yang memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"Kazune! Tunggu aku!"itulah yang kudengar. Suara lembut dan khas itu memanggil namaku dan membuatku berdiam, menunggu seseorang dari belakangku mendekati tempatku berada kini, menunggu seseorang yang ingin kulihat sejak lama untuk sekali lagi.

**Greb! **

Ia menarik tanganku dan aku segera membalikkan tubuhku menatap seseorang yang memanggil namaku itu, aku berbalik menarik tangannya dan membuatnya menatapku. Dengan spontan aku memanggil nama seseorang itu.

"K-Karin—?!"

Salah. Aku salah memanggil namanya. Bukan dia yang aku ingin temui. Ia hanya sepupuku, Himeka Kujyo.

"K-Kazune. Maafkan aku, aku bukanlah Karin yang kau inginkan, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus. Kazune, ini semua tidak bisa terulang meskipun kau menginginkannya, kenyataannya K-Karin, s-sudah—" ucapan Himeka terhenti pada bagian itu. Di matanya sudah bergelinang air mata, tubuhnya bergetar menahan perasaan itu, terasa pada tangannya yang menggenggam erat tanganku. Sekarang aku disini hanya bisa terdiam kembali, merasakan harapan kosong kembali. Dengan pelan aku melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku keras. Memalingkan wajahku darinya dan segera pergi meninggalkanya disana sendiri. Ia tidak mengejarku, ia membiarkanku sendiri, dan membiarkanku berpikir.

"Hentikan. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini.. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.. Biarkan aku berharap bertemu dengannya sekali lagi, meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya.." kukepalkan tangan dengan erat. Menahan ganjalan hati yang tidak pernah hilang, semakin mengganjal bila ingatanku kembali dan hatiku pun berdetak kencang. Pandanganku terlihat samar-samar dengan air mata yang kutahan agar tidak terjatuh, sesak dada ini menahannya, yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang adalah menggigit bibirku menahan air mata.

Di depan sekolah, hujan rintik mulai berjatuhan, semakin lama semakin deras rapat. Perasaanku saat ini buruk dan aku tidak menginginkan perasaan ini sama sekali, aku ingin kembali seperti dulu, bagaimana hari-hariku berwarna karena seorang gadis, gadis yang selalu bersamaku.

Rintik hujan yang terpantulkan kembali mengenai tubuhku, terasa dingin dan membuatku teringat pada saat kulihat sebulir air terpantulkan ke arah wajahku. Kusentuh pipiku yang basah terkena air dengan jariku, dingin, tangan dan air yang menyentuh pipiku terasa dingin. Jantungku semakin berdetak kencang mengingat kenangan dulu bersamanya, bersama Karin di hujan deras seperti ini.

* * *

**.**_  
_

_Aku berlari di tengah hujan deras dengan hanya tas yang aku simpan di atas kepalaku untuk melindungi dari hujan. Tidak lama aku berlari, aku pun tersandung sesuatu dan hampir saja terjatuh, dan saat itulah aku baru menyadari, pada saat aku berdiri aku tidak merasakan hujan yang mengguyurku sejak tadi._

"_Sudah kubilang seharusnya kau bersamaku saja, arah rumah kita sama-sama ke sana kan," suara yang kukenal. Aku melihat seorang gadis di sampingku dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, manis sekali._

"_Karin! Aku tidak perlu kau antar ke rumah! Sudah kau pulang sendiri saja!" dengan sedikit membentak aku menatapnya. Ia yang dibentak pun tidak terlihat takut denganku, malah ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil._

"_Apa salahnya bila aku ingin pulang bersamamu? Toh kita sudah lama tidak pulang bersama," ujar Karin masih dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya. Aku menatapnya kesal, karena gadis itu selalu membuatku kesal. Tanpa menjawabnya, aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan kembali menerobos hujan deras._

_Tidak kusangka, Karin mengejarku dan ia pun tidak menggunakan payungnya. Ia mengikutiku menerobos hujan deras ini. Ia memanggil-manggil namaku dan akhirnya aku berhenti menungguinya yang sedang berlari ke arahku._

"_Kazune! Ayo pulang bersama!" Karin menarik tanganku seperti anak kecil memelas. Aku menatapnya sedikit jengkel. Namun apa boleh buat? Aku sudah terlanjur menerobos hujan, sama dengannya, dan kini baju kami basah semua. Ia menatapku penuh harap, dan itu adalah tatapan yang tidak bisa aku kelak. Dengan sekali menghela nafas, akhirnya aku pulang bersamanya._

"_Hah. Terserah padamu saja lah. Lebih baik kau mampir ke rumahku dulu. Keringkan dulu bajumu," ujarku sembari berjalan kembali dengan Karin di sampingku. Ia mengangguk senang dan tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tanganku._

"_**Terimakasih Kazune! Aku menyukaimu!" **_

**.**

* * *

Sakit. Hati ini terasa sakit mengingatnya. Suaranya yang khas yang biasa memanggilku dari belakang, mencoba meraih tanganku, dengan senyuman terpampang di wajahnya, kini.. tidak bisa kulihat lagi, tidak bisa kudengar lagi. Aku mencoba menenangkan hati, tapi tidak bisa. Hati ini terlalu pedih membuat nafasku tidak beraturan. Suaranya selalu terngiang di telinga ini dan menjadi bagian suara paling merdu yang pernah aku dengar.

Dengan tangan bergetar aku mengeluarkan payung yang sudah kubawa dan membukanya. Aku berjalan pulang sendiri, merasakan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, saat aku pulang bersamanya.

Detak jantungku kembali kencang. Sesak menahan perasaan ini sudah sampai kerongkonganku. Pedih untuk mengingat saat-saat bersamanya, namun lebih pedih bila aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, sosoknya yang ceria. Mengingatnya berada di sampingku di saat hujan, menggandeng tanganku, dan kali ini aku sendiri, merasa ingin menangis bersama hujan ini, saat ini, di hujan deras ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sosok Karin di sampingku, entah halusinasiku atau bukan, tapi aku merasakan Karin berada di sampingku dan ia tersenyum menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sangat ingin kulihat kembali. Aku melihatnya, aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya, tepatnya ia sedang tersenyum padaku, Karin yang selalu aku bentak, ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya padaku. Meskipun aku tahu ia tersakiti oleh kata-kataku itu. Sesaat aku mengedipkan mata, bayangan karin menghilang, menghilang dengan sekejap.

"AAGH! TIDAK!" aku melempar payung itu sembarang. Butiran air hujan kembali membasahi tubuhku. Aku terjatuh berlutut dan aku menatap genangan air yang ada dihadapanku, terlihat bayanganku dengan wajah yang sangat sangat tidak bisa tidak jelaskan. Air yang mengalir dari kepalaku dan melewati lekuk wajah, seakan terlihat seperti menangis. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang, aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Kecewa dengan apa yang sudah terjadi. Air mata bercampur dengan hujan deras yang terus menguyurku. Tetes demi tetes yang terjatuh, terasa begitu lambat dan membuat hatiku semakin pedih.

"Karin. Bodohnya aku, aku menyesal Karin, sangat menyesal!

Aku selalu membentakmu!"

Aku berteriak di tengah hujan deras, tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di sampingku, aku hanya berpikir bahwa Karin akan kembali, dan itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuat hatiku tenang, tidak ada lagi gadis yang selalu memanggil namaku dan berada di sampingku, mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat canda dan bijak. Semakin menyesal mengingatnya, dan curahan hatiku yang mengganjal ini, tidak bisa hilang begitu saja dengan menangis, tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

* * *

Sampai ke rumahnya, ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya, tanpa merespon Himeka yang sudah lebih dahulu datang dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menutup pelan pintu kamar yang ada di belakangnya, lalu menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Cahaya menerangi isi kamarnya. Segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lelah pada kasur empuk. Menatap lurus langit-langit putih kamarnya, lalu melirik sebuah cermin di samping kasurnya. Memaksakan tubuhnya bangun, ia mendekati cermin itu. Melihat bayangannya, dan samar-samar ia seperti melihat sosok Karin berada di sampingnya, untuk kedua kalinya ia berhalusinasi, melihat Karin tersenyum dan mengarahkan handphonennya pada cermin itu.

"Cermin ini.."

**.**

* * *

Ia menatap lurus cermin itu, cermin yang sudah melihat berbagai kenangan Karin dan Kazune di kamar itu. Sudah satu tahun berlalu dan kenangan-kenangannya bersama Karin masih melekat dengan kuat di pikiran maupun di hatinya. Melekat di dasar lubuk hatinya terdalam. Pikirannya kembali melihat kenangan, kenangan yang terekam di cermin itu.

**.**

"_Kazune Kazune! Lihat ke cermin! Kita foto bersama!" Karin yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan meminjam baju Himeka, kini kembali bersemangat mengambil foto di cermin. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. Karin terus menarikku untuk berfoto dengannya, namun aku menolaknya._

"_Tidak Karin. Aku tidak suka berfoto-foto, kau sudah tahu itu kan?" ujarku sedikit kesal. Namun Karin terlihat murung pada saat aku menolaknya. Akhirnya aku menyerah, aku bergeser padanya dan menghadap ke cermin di kamarku ini. Terlihat Karin yang begitu ceria, senyuman lepas terpampang di wajahnya, ia mengarahkan handphonenya pada cermin itu dan mengambil fotoku dan dia bersama._

_**FLASH!**_

"_Ye! Akhirnya aku bisa mempunyai foto bersamamu Kazune! Aku akan mengabadikannya, karena di foto ini kau terlihat tampan~" ujar Karin dengan tersenyum tipis. Rona merah terlihat di wajahnya, dan itu membuat Kazune pun tersipu malu._

"_Karin! Lebih baik kau simpan kata-kata itu! Kau itu terkadang membuatku kesal!" Kazune bergeser kembali dan menjauh dari Karin yang kini hanya tertawa kecil dikatai seperti itu. Kazune pun merasa aneh, mengapa Karin selalu menanggapi kata-katanya itu candaan. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang mengejarnya, ia berbeda._

"_**Baiklah baiklah. Tapi aku jujur ko, kau terlihat tampan di foto maupun yang asli, Kazune~"**_

**.**

* * *

"K-Karin, aku tahu waktu tidak bisa kembali diputar, t-tapi bisakah aku mengilas balik semua kejadian yang telah terjadi bersamamu?! Aku, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya! Aku tidak akan membentakmu bila tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini! Aku.. menyesal Karin.."

Dulu, tidak pernah satu katapun yang keluar darinya untuk menyanjung Karin, tidak seperti Karin yang selalu menyanjungnya. Mengilas balik kenangan, kenangan yang tidak akan kembali, membuatnya sesak, hatinya mengganjal dengan penyesalan, bibirnya bergetar menahan gejolak perasaan bersama tubuhnya, dengan kuat ia menahan tangisnya, memejamkan kedua mata, mengepalkan tangannya keras, menahan rasa rindu pada Karin, dan penyesalan pada Karin. Perlahan ia menyentuh cermin itu, cermin dingin yang memantulkan bayangan Karin itu seperti meleleh seiring bayangan Karin menghilang. Menahan tangisnya yang sudah di batas maksimal. Berharap kembali pada masa-masa yang ia lalui bersama Karin, dan bayangan masa lalu itu selalu terlihat di cermin, bagaimana Karin tersenyum, bagaimana Karin membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya jengkel, namun membuat hatinya tenang, nyaman berada di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku, b-bagaimana kau sudah membuat hari-hariku berwarna. Hari-hari kau tersenyum padaku, tidak akan ada lagi, dan aku merindukannya, a-aku sangat merindukan senyumanmu. Tapi.. Tapi terlambat sudah semuanya.. Kini.. Kau sudah.. h-hilang,"

Bendungan air mata sudah tidak tertahan, buliran air mata kini membasahi pipinya. Tetes demi tetes terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya bergantian, lalu semakin lama semakin deras. Menyekanya pun tidak ada guna, karena air mata itu akan terus kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan suara indahmu, wajah manismu yang selalu tersenyum menghangatkan hatiku. A-andai aku bisa mengembalikan semua itu. A-andai aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku sebelum kau m-menghilang.."

Kazune kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur dengan kasar, tangannya menggenggam kuat bantal di sampingnya. Memejamkan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata, karena hati tidak memungkiri lagi, sakitnya mengingat seseorang yang tidak akan kembali lagi, tidak akan melihatnya maupun sekali lagi. Sebenarnya selama ini, ia selalu berusaha untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang belum pernah ia sampaikan pada Karin, kalimat mudah yang selalu Karin ucapkan padanya. Namun pada saat ia mengingat wajahnya saja, ia sudah tidak sanggup, ia tidak sanggup mengucapkannya, bahkan semakin susah hanya untuk mengucapkan _'Aku suka padamu,'._ Seakan terus mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan perasaan itu.

Sadar hari sudah malam, Kazune beranjak ke luar balkon rumahnya dan menatap langit. Menatap langit yang sendu, sama dengan suasana hatinya saat ini. Langit yang sama pada saat ia bersama Karin berdua di bawah langit itu. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Kembali berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata itu untuk Karin, ia menggenggam tangan keras. Menahan semua perasaan sedihnya, karena bila ia tidak bisa menahannya, ia akan berakhir menangis, dan tangisan itu sangatlah sulit untuk dihentikan. Ia tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun untuk Karin, meskipun ia tak tahu apa Karin akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

Ia mengerti bahwa kepergian Karin bukanlah kemauannya sendiri, Karin pun pasti tidak menginginkannya, tapi ini semua sudah takdir. Tepatnya esok adalah waktu yang sama dengan kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka, saat Karin pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan teman-temannya, meninggalkan kenangan yang sudah ia lewati bersamanya, meninggalkan perasaannya pada Kazune yang belum sempat Kazune balas, dan itu membuat Kazune menyesal tidak mengakui perasaan dirinya yang selama ini terpendam pada Karin.

"Cukup sudah aku merasakan ini, penyesalan ini tidaklah berguna. Bisakah kau mendengarku Karin?"

* * *

**.**

_Setelah mendapatkan foto bersamaku, Karin berlari ke arah balkon. Aku melihatnya yang begitu terpesona dengan keindahan malam dari balkon rumahku. Karena penasaran, aku mendekatinya dan melihat apa yang ia lihat di atas langit itu._

"_Bintangnya tidak ada ya? Yahh, padahal aku suka sekali pada bintang, aku juga ingin sekali bisa seperti bintang itu, bercahaya di malam hari, benar kan Kazune?" Karin memejamkan matanya tersenyum pada langit, mencurahkan isi hatinya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat keinginannya yang unik. Lantas aku bersandar pada dinding._

"_Apa yang kau pikirkan hah? Kau seperti orang bodoh saja, tidak mungkin kau bisa menjadi bintang," ujarku mengejeknya. Sedangkan Karin hanya tertawa. Ia tidak marah padaku. Tapi ia menghampiriku dan dengan sekilas ia menyentuh dadaku dengan telunjuknya. Aku masih bingung apa yang ia lakukan, dan aku melihatnya tersenyum._

"_Karena aku kekasihmu, aku akan selalu menjadi bintang di hatimu, meskipun kau belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi aku tahu sifatmu, dan aku tidak akan memaksakannya,"_

_Karena merasa terpegoki, aku mendorong tangannya dan berbalik kesal padanya._

"_J-Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau itu selalu membuatku kesal!" aku mendengar Karin terkikik mendengar balasanku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memelukku dari belakang dan aku bisa merasakannya tersenyum._

"_Sampai kapanpun kau pendam rasa itu, aku akan selalu menunggu balasanmu, karena aku adalah __**kekasihmu..**__"_

_**.**  
_

Perasaannya sudah mulai goyah, suaranya kembali terkekang, air mata sudah kembali bergelinang. Ia merasa hancur bila Karin tidak ada, pada saat seperti ini, biasanya Karinlah yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Jatuh terduduk karena kakinya terlalu lemas untuk menyangga tubuh. Memukul dinding beberapa kali sembari terus menitikkan air mata, meluapkan kesedihannya.

"Benar Karin. Kau selalu menjadi bintang, bintang yang menerangi hatiku. Meskipun kau tidak ada, kau akan selalu ada di sampingku, aku bisa merasakannya,"

...

* * *

...

Melangkahkan kedua kakinya berat di jalan setapak. Berdampingan dengan karibnya. Wajah sendu terukir jelas, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sesaat ia membaca sepucuk surat, wajahnya hanya bisa tersenyum, namun tetesan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ternyata, surat itu adalah surat yang Karin tulis sebelum ia pergi dan surat itu tertuju pada Kazune langsung.

_Dear my love_

_Kazune. Maaf sebelumnya karena aku tidak berbicara banyak tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahumu, tapi ya karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, aku tidak ingin kau menjadi risih denganku bila aku beritahu tentang penyakitku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Meskipun aku tahu kau hanya selalu dibuat kesal olehku, tapi aku bersyukur aku bisa melihat senyumanmu pada saat itu^^._

_Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu denganmu, mungkin tidak akan ada semangat hidup bagiku selama ini. Karena kau adalah penyemangatku. Kau orang yang paling berharga untukku. Kau adalah orang yang aku gemari sejak dahulu. Tapi karena para fansmu itu mengganggu, aku jadi susah mendekatimu. Tapi yah akhirnya kau mau menerima pernyataan cintaku, terimakasih untuku semuanya!^^_

_Terimakasih sudah membuatku senang, bahagia, melebihi apapun, sampai di saat terakhir pun kau berada di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku. Kau harus menjadi orang sukses, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang semangat dalam memperjuangkan sesuatu. Aku tahu sifat-sifatmu itu. Tapi, aku mohon, permintaanku hanya dua._

_Tersenyum dan melangkah maju. _

_Aku akan melihat keadaanmu seperti bintang malam bersinar. Maaf karena aku pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Tapi... sudahlah. _

_Baik baik ya Kazune!^^_

_From Karin~_

Kazune yang memembaca pun tertawa kecil. Di lihat oleh temannya yang sedari tadi bingung memperhatikan temannya itu tertawa sendiri.

"Ada apa Kazune?" tanya Michi di sampingnya. Sedangkan Kazune sendiri masih terdiam. Ia melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. Tersenyum ke atas, menatap langit biru. Lantas ia berkata.

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu Karin.

**I love you,**"

.

.

_**~The End~**_

_**~Review?!~**_

* * *

_**a/n: Yaaa, tolong reviewnya reviewnya reviewnyaa~. Bagaimana tanggapannya? Sedih kah? Cukup kah? Bagaimana kah jadinya? Miss typo kah? Ya saran saran selalu di terima dan review~!**_


End file.
